Shenanigans with Emmett
by sidlikestigers98
Summary: My first fic, edward and the rest are hunting so bella is left with jasper, emmett and his shenanigans for the weekend. i know there are a few like this but plz give it a go!
1. Chapter 1

_**Shenanigans with Emmett**_

_**My Sucky Fanfic**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Wish I did but that's my problem not yours.**_

**_AN: Sorry its so short, i didnt know what the font size would be like ect. just experimenting here, its my first. i will get better! promise!_**

_**Chapter 1: Rain**_

_**(Bella pov)**_

**I stepped out into the typical rain of Forks, Washington, and sighed deeply. School today would be horrific without Edward. He was out hunting for the weekend, probably enjoying himself. At least one of us was.**

**Anyway, back to the point, teachers droning on and on about various subjects, other students prattling on and on about various items of gossip… I was surprised I hadn't gone insane already! Then the door of the jeep, 3 rows away from me in the parking lot, opened and I remembered why school wasn't what I was the least looking forward to.**

**Walking down the corridor, after last period, I thought through my options. Run: that'll never work unless A) I magically gain the ability to stop tripping over flat surfaces when in motion, or B) everybody forgets I'm alive and lets me run away- at least for the weekend.**

**I could try my hardest to blend into the walls and hope no one notices me- assuming that I don't fall over it. **

**I don't mean to knock things over or trip over my own two feet; I just get my clumsiness from Charlie.**

**I'll tell you what I'm dreading, your probably curious… it's Emmett.**

**He always gets up to shenanigans when Edwards away. Emmett says he's a party pooper, but I'd rather be safe. One thing Emmett is certainly not. **_**Safe!**_** He was more hazardous than me! And I knew he had an idiotic, irresponsible plan. I could tell by the way he smirked at me as we passed in the corridor.**

**What could it be this time? I was afraid to ask myself that question as I drove toward the big, white house in the woods.**

**As I came through the door, I was greeted by a big, full-of-mischief-looking Emmet. He just grinned as I tried on my 'blend into the wall' strategy.**

**Alice, pixie-like as always, danced over to me and announced that she was going shopping as she twirled out the door.**

**I knew she heard my "take me with you!" but she was already gone. Probably in case the house caught fire again.**

**I looked at jasper for help but he was sitting, cross-legged on the couch. "Ommmmmm". **

**Meditating. Thanks Jazz, I'll just have to save **_**myself**_** from Emmett's wrath!**

**Just then, Emmett bounded up to me at a speed that was completely unnecessary for inside. **

"**Heya Bells!" he boomed from somewhere high above my head. I cringed against the wall.**

"**Guess what were doing today?" he chuckled, clearly full of excitement.**

"**Umm… watching TV quietly?" I tried**

"**Nope!" **

"**Can I **_**please**_** go home?" I begged, wishing that I was in my kitchen, cooking dinner for Charlie.**

**Suddenly jasper spoke, which completely startled me. "I won't let Emmett hurt you, Edward would kill me"**

**His words weren't very reassuring but I suddenly felt more trusting.**

"**Anyway, were playing a game!" stated Emmett, noticing that the conversation had gone slightly off topic.**

**AN: sorry again for the leangth! Please reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shenanigans with Emmett**_

_**My Sucky Fanfic**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Wish I did but that's my problem not yours.**_

**Chapter 2**

**(**_**Bella Pov**_**)**

"**We're playing Truth or Dare!" announced Emmett, with an antagonizing glint in his eyes.**

**I put my head in my hands and slid down the wall 'till I reached the floor. Jasper came over and joined Emmett, who was sitting on the floor, opposite me. Against my will, we had formed a Truth or Dare ring. **

"**Is Rosalie in?" I asked hopefully.**

"**Yeah but she doesn't usually play" replied Emmett.**

**Well, all hope was lost: I would not be protected from Emmett's game of truth or dare.**

**I settled down against the wall to endure the upcoming events.**

"**The rules are as follows: only one pass for each player throughout the game, all truths must be answered honestly and dares will be accompanied by the darer to ensure that they are done correctly." Emmett explained.**

_**Kill me now!**_

"**Ooh! Me first! I pick Bella!" **

_**Shoot!**_

"**Uhh, dare?" **

**Emmett grinned.**

"**Okay Emmett, what's my dare?" I asked reluctantly.**

"**Hmm... this may take some thought…" **

_**(Emmett Pov)**_

**I thought carefully about a possible dare for Bella. Can't be dangerous or Edward would kill me. **

_**Hmmm... No, that would get me in trouble... that could work... maybe...**_

"**I've got it! Bella, you see that tree over there?" I pointed out the window-wall, to a large spruce tree that was growing outside. It must have been at least 50, maybe 60 ft.**

"**No way!" she immediately exclaimed, realising that I wanted her to jump.**

"**You have to. Only one pass, if you don't do this, who's saying the next dare won't be even worse?"**

**Finally, she gave in.**

_**(Bella Pov)**_

**We stood at the base of an **_**incredibly **_**tall tree. Emmett smirked and I just gawked at it. I craned my neck to see the top.**

"**And how do you propose I get up there?"**

**He just smirked even wider.**

"**NO!" I yelled as he slung me onto his back and clambered up the trunk of the tree, swinging its trunk this way and that as he went.**

**At the top, it was so foggy, I could hardly see. Jasper was a tiny (pale) speck down on the ground below.**

**I gulped. Emmett grinned. I shook my head; he nodded. **

"**Emmett, this is stupid. I'm not jumping." I tried to say calmly but my voice broke.**

"**Come on Bells! Jasper will catch you!" he insisted. **

**I tried to make my way back down but lost my footing and stumbled towards the end of the branch I was precariously balanced on. Emmett took a step towards me, giving me no other option than down.**

**I closed my eyes but still screamed as I plummeted towards the earth.**

**Within a fraction of a second, I was in the outstretched arms of Jasper who was laughing like a lunatic. **

**To my dismay, instead of letting me get to my feet, he ran into the forest at blinding speed, still quietly laughing. When he finally let me down, we were in the middle of nowhere as far as I could tell. Surrounded by green, trees and thick, mush covered logs.**

"**Jasper! Why are we here!?" I practically screamed at him.**

"**Emmett got bored so I made the game more interesting" he said simply.**

"**Don't **_**I **_**get a say in this?" I moaned.**

**He shook his head.**

"**Ready or not, here I come!" called Emmett from somewhere far away.**

"**Should I hide?" I asked, a little unsure of how to play the vampire version of hide and seek.**

"**Umm... go sit on that log. When he gets near we'll move"**

**I gulped.**

**Time passed like yellow butterflies until Jasper looked up suddenly and dragged me onto his back. **

**I groaned.**

**We took off into the trees, cutting through the forest like a bullet.**

"**Why do I have to be involved in this?" I whispered against the force of the wind.**

**I tried not to vomit in case it put him off. I was beginning to get accustomed to Edward's running but Jasper was a completely different story. He was **_**fast!**_

**He chuckled and I gulped again, though the rush of air had left my mouth dry.**

**When we stopped I felt like I was glued in place. It was a little more awkward than with Edward.**

**I wriggled until I fell to the ground and Jasper laughed hysterically. I really **_**don't **_**get why people always laugh at me when that happens.**

**I shot an evil glare at him.**

**Just then, Emmett flew through the air, catching me off guard, and tackled Jasper to the ground.**

**Jasper was still laughing and didn't even fight back.**

"**I found you! It's my go now!" **

**Jasper gestured for me to dare Emmett, while still repressing laughter.**

"**Hmmm... oh, I know! Emmett, you have to eat whatever me and Jasper choose to serve you when we get back to the house!" I announced, very pleased with my deviousness. **

"**WHAT!? I CANT EAT HUMAN FOOD!"**

**Jasper started laughing again. I couldn't remember seeing him this loose before; it was a whole new side of him.**

"**Ha ha! You can't chicken out! Only one pass card, we'll just have to dare you that next time." Jasper agreed between giggles.**

**Emmett grumbled and stalked back to the house.**

**I desperately wanted to walk myself back but knew I'd get lost. And of course Jasper wouldn't let me in case Edward killed him. I wasn't as much of a baby as they made me out to be. And was Edward really **_**that**_** scary?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Shennanigans With Emmett_

_Chapter 3_

_Hi! Sorry I haven't updated since, like last year! I really am sorry. Too much homework :P And sorry its short again. So much apologising! I feel like Ritsu (Fruits Basket joke)._

_Thanx to Em, who reminded me about this, she is awesome._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except a pair of pyjamas that do not match. Or did Disney copyright that? THEY BUY EVERYTHING!_

I hummed as I stirred the soup. The chunks of carrot bobbed up and down like little goldfish. The smell of the savoury dish reminded me of my home back in Phoenix. I heard a faint sniffle coming from the living room and turned around to see Emmett with a face like he had been sentenced to death. When I turned back, Jasper was waiting at the counter, holding his breath. I didn't take any offence- it must have been harder than usual for him without Edward there. Knowing that it would be so easy to kill me. I shuddered. The scent drifted towards him and he grimaced. It turned out there were many things, in the Cullen household, that you had to learn not to take offence at. I tasted the soup; it was just how I remembered it.

"BOO!" I screamed and trip in an effort to get away quickly. I heard Emmett laugh deeply and yell "Ninja!" He stopped laughing before I felt the impact. The floor rushed up toward me and I squeezed my eyes shut.

I woke up in Alice and Jasper's bed. Emmett was sitting on the carpet looking a bit guilty. Jasper was in the chair glaring at him. I sat up against the pale blue satin pillows, noting how decorative it was for a bed that was never slept in.

"Sorry, Edward said to stay out of his room and Emmett's is er, not in very good condition right now"

"We think you might have a minor concussion" Jasper continued matter-of-factly

I looked over at Emmett, who looked back apologetically. "I'm so sorry" he pouted. The only way he could have looked cuter and more innocent was if he had been wearing teddy bear pyjamas and a big pink bow round his neck.

"It's ok, happens a lot... oh yeah! What about Emmett's dare?" I remembered.

"Oh, he felt so guilty about all of this, that he ate the whole pot before you woke up." Jasper said. I felt touched, but also cringed. That must have been so hard for him! He must have felt so bad...

"We'll just give you some space to recover, now"

Jasper and Emmett left the room.

(Outside)

"Think she bought it?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks buddy, you really saved me."

"S'no problem"

Maybe Jasper wasn't so hard after all. They began disposing of the soup.


End file.
